stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Fan fiction
Redlinked fanfics I'm thinking the red-linked items in the list of fanfics should be moved here, until & if whoever put 'em there returns to add those articles--some have been there quite a while, unattended. Thoughts? Excalibur Epics can probably remain a bit longer, since we appear to have a related author currently in our midst (User:Jrofeta, based on Star Trek: Unity (crossover)). Unless, of course, someone knows about those fanfics and can set up the articles. 01:52, 21 April 2007 (UTC) Since there's been no objection... Here's the list. Any of these can be re-added to the article page once the appropriate article's been written. 16:02, 21 April 2007 (UTC) ; Moved from article page Examples of fan fiction Star Trek fan fiction * Banshee Squadron (fan fiction) * Star Trek: Adventurous * Star Trek: Alliance * Star Trek: Andromeda (fan fiction) * Star Trek: Athena * Star Trek: Discovery * Star Trek: Fire Star Chronicles * Star Trek: Illustrious * Star Trek: Lionhearted * Star Trek: Osiris * Star Trek: Outer Zone * Star Trek: Outwardly Mobile * USS Valkyrie Star Trek play-by-email/RPG fiction Formerly active * USS Hunter Fan comics Woah... Hey, look! I'm on this page... Thanks guys! :D I have a question: I know of a couple of Fan comics have been made over the last few decades... Is it possible to make a "Fan Comic" section after a while? I know there is an Enterprise J comic over at NV which is currently active. Perhaps having a "Comic" section is adding one too many subsections... but I thought I'd ask! Aabh 02:25, 21 April 2007 (UTC) :I think that's a great idea. Edit: But I'd advise setting up the articles for them at the same time (if at all possible) as they get added to the list, so we don't perpetuate the redlink problem. 15:46, 21 April 2007 (UTC) ::No problem, I actually wasn't intending to set up the Ent J comic at all (I have my hands full with Tamerlane...), I was just thinking of making a sub-section called "Fan Comics" and then sticking my lone link under that one... (Then when and if Ent J's creator ends up over here, or any of the others show up, we can put him there when there are pages :D) Aabh 13:03, 23 April 2007 (UTC) :::Okay, edited and updated. Thank you! :D Aabh 13:07, 23 April 2007 (UTC) Something completly new Hey I'm Rift Fleet Umm I just want to konw how can I put Star Trek: Futures (my Fan canon prodution) on with the other stories. Also how do I create profiles for my production, ships, characters, stations, and other things for it? P.S. I work with out a website. If you want to contact me it can be here or my talk page I hope to really revolutionize the way people think of Star Trek. (AKA MORE ACTION LESS ION BEAM SOLVES EVERYTHING, OR PRIME DIRECTIVE STUFF). :Do you have an external source for people to view your work? – 02:52, 24 May 2008 (UTC) (Contiuing) Nope. Rift Fleet 17:56, 17 September 2008 (UTC) In Progress/ Development Could someone create this at the bottom? I ask because there could be people on this site who may have a lot of good stories to add, but I suppose that they could only be added if they present proof like a chapter or 3 vessels made for the series. Rift Fleet 17:56, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Series vs stories Should we seperate fan fiction series from one time fan fiction stories? And maybe some how whatever is inbetween? --Hawku 06:40, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Fan fiction organization I was thinking the list of all the fan fics on this page isn't necessary. We could have the Category page for Fan Fiction act as the list (and it would be more accurate and less messy). That category could be broken down into sub-categories like the all the sub-sections on this page (Fan Fiction series, RPGs, Fan Films, Fan comics, Fan publications, Audio dramas, Fan gaming, etc.). This page can link to those categories, and this page could be more of an explaination of what fan fiction is and all the different types there are. --Hawku 04:37, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :That's not a bad idea. – 14:26, January 23, 2010 (UTC)